Steven Universe one-shots
by GalacticCat1
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots. DO NOT LET THE RATING FOOL YOU! The rating, characters, etc... Will be at the top of each individual story. I just had to make it M incase any one shots were M. -some Pearlnet-
1. Part of a Defect

**Hello, this was inspired by a piece of art by slackerburst on deviantart, go check it out if you havent already. This is about one of Pearls defects, which happens to be fangs. Enjoy!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Family/hurt/comfort**

 **Charecters: Pearl, Garnet**

* * *

Pearl was defective. That was both a good thing, and a bad thing. It was a good thing for the obvious reason that she could have her own thoughts and actions, something that many Pearls don't have. And, there was the bad thing.

The fangs.

Pearls defective, I mean, special gem had this bad habit of growing fangs. Couldn't tell you why, it just did. This also meant that she would have to get rid of them, as they came back every hundred years or so.

And now, she was due for some.

She gracefully danced atop some of the giant water pillars in her room, one of her favourite pass times. Swirling, swooping, bowing, the art form was so graceful. Her tongue felt something rather sharp in her mouth, which stopped her dancing. Pearl knelt down, using the crystal clear water as a mirror.

Oh no.

The fangs were starting to develop again, though not distinguishable from her other teeth. "No no no no no..." Pearl said to herself, silently cursing her gem. Maybe they would go away this time, and that she wouldn't need to have Garnet get rid of them (which was never pleasant).

She decided to let it go, and wait and see if they would go away.

* * *

Spoiler alert, they didn't. In fact, they grew larger, almost noticeably. Pearl smartly counteracted them by smiling with her mouth closed, facing away from people when she talked, and covering her mouth when she yawned.

Garnet was the first to notice the change in her actions, but didn't do anything, yet. Pearl had become increasingly worried, as they had now grown past her other teeth, and started to go in front of her bottom teeth if her mouth was shut.

Pearl stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining her teeth. They were at least a half inch long, and started to angle inward. Pearl sighed, a mix of annoyance and fear in her tone. Swiftly walking out of the bathroom so nobody would see them, she retreated into her room to get away from the now watchful eyes of Garnet.

Leaning her back on the door, she looked at her towering water pillars and sighed, sliding down so she sat with her back against the door and knees scrunched to her chest. "She's going to notice." She said aloud, though not too loudly.

Pearl was unsure of what to do. They'd been growing for a month and nobody noticed. Maybe she could hide them forever? No, that wouldn't work. They'd just keep getting bigger and bigger until they'd hang out of Pearls mouth.

A knock on Pearls door interrupted her train of thought. Jumping up to a water pillar, Pearl opened her door to let Garnet in. "Mmh hm?" Pearl answered the knocks, keeping her mouth closed. Garnet jumped up to the pillar Pearl was standing on, kneeling to get to her eye level. "Open up." She ordered, almost a tone of annoyance in her voice.

Pearl blushed a shade of light blue, before opening her mouth to reveal the fangs. "You let them get big again. How long were you planning on hiding them?" Garnet asked, both dissapointed and annoyed. Pearl looked to the ground, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry..."

"I know you hate getting them grinded off, but you and me both don't want them here." Garnet used a finger to lift Pearls chin, to see the top teeth. "Let's go." She said stoically, getting to her feet and taking Pearl to her room.


	2. Alcohol

**This is just a one-shot. Yes, I meant to end it like this. No, there aren't any more chapters.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Humour**

 **Characters: Peridot, Garnet**

* * *

Peridot had no idea what alcohol was.

She had seen humans drink it, cook with it, use it for decoration, but had never truly understood its purpose. Strolling down the grocery store isles, she searched for some 'snacks' the humans enjoyed consuming. Eventually, she wandered into the liquor store attached.

Now, after negotiating with the cashier that she _was_ over 18 and that she wasn't 12, Peridot came home with the snack that humans had fallen in love with. The problem now was figuring out how to use it. The top was sealed off with some sort of foam-ish material, which had taken awhile to remove.

The product had a distinct odor, which, to be honest, smelled rather nice. Peridot took a sip from the bottle.

Not bad.

She drank more, until a good half the bottle was missing. _HIC!_ Peridot felt amazing. Although the hiccups may have been a side effect, she could probably fly with the aid of this amazing product!

Peridot decided she should try. Getting to her feet and stumbling around, she found a ladder leaning against the side of the barn. _HIC!_ She clumsily climbed the rungs of the ladder, almost falling off.

"I'm at the- _HIC_ \- top of the world!" Peridot shouted, falling down onto the roof.

"Peridot, what are you doing on the roof!" A voice shouted from below. Peridot leaned over, looking down to the grass below. It was the permafusion. She. Was. The. Worst.

Peridot thought about her answer. "I'm gonna fly." She shouted. Garnet sighed, putting a hand over her face. "Stay there." Garnet ordered, walking over to the back of the barn where the ladder was.

Peridot was both shocked and offended that the fusion didn't believe she would fly. "How - _HIC_ \- dare you question my - _HIC_ \- logic!" Peridot shouted, crawling closer to the edge of the roof. "I WILL JUMP." She declared.

Garnets expression turned to confusion, then realization. "Go home Peridot. You're drunk."

-End-


	3. Harsh Words

**Amethyst and Pearl argue, Amethyst saying something she regrets.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family**

 **Charecters: Amethyst/Pearl/Garnet**

* * *

"Amethyt, get that thing out of the house!"

"What, it's not hurting anyone."

"That doesn't mean it's a good idea!"

Amethyst and Pearl were bickering in the beach house. Garnet and Steven were nowhere to be found.

"Ugh, why are you always on my back all the time!" Amethyst snapped, scowling at Pearl.

"Well if I wasn't, who knows what would happen!" Pearl yelled, crossing her arms.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Ooh I know! Pick me! Pick me!" She sarcastically raised her hand like a child in school, jumping up and down. "Absolutely nothing." She grit her teeth.

"Well could you at least _try_ not to be so-so-so-" Pearl stuttered on the last word, trying to think of a proper term.

"So what, Pearl!?" Amethyst shouted. "So wrong!?"

"Well I was going to use arrogant, but that works even better!" Pearl screeched back, staring down at Amethyst, who was about to burst into flames.

"WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A BROKEN MATINENCE DROID WITH A PRICE TAG ON MY BACK!"

Amethyst clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had said. She looked up at Pearl, who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no. Crap. Crap. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Amethyst stuttered, trying to apologize. Before she could finish, Pearl stormed into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Amethyst stood in the beach house alone, a crushing guilt getting bigger and bigger every second that ticked by. The warp pad lit up, signifying that Garnet had returned.

She looked at Amethyst, who had guilt smeared all over her face. "What's wrong?" Garnet asked, stepping off the warp pad.

"I messed up big time." She breathed, looking up to Garnet. "Go on." Garnet responded, leaning on the counter.

"We were arguing, and I, uh, I called her something..." Amethyst tried to explain. "Please don't tell me you called her what I think you called her..." Garnet begged.

"A broken cleaning drone with a price tag on her back..." Amethyst but her lip, looking in the opposite direction. Garnet sighed. "Im going to talk to her."

* * *

Hot tears dripped down onto the water towers below. Pearl wiped the tears out of her eyes, which did little to nothing, as more had replaced the others.

Her door lit up, in stepping Garnet.

Pearl was happy to see Garnet. It was always nice to have some time alone with her, when she didn't have to fight for attention. And, the rare time she did have alone time with Garnet, it was most likely because Pearl had slipped up, big time.

"Pearl, do you want to talk?" Garnet softly asked. At times like this, Pearl would either open up completely, sob, cry, and tell Garnet every solitary thing that's been bothering her. Or, 99% of the time, she'd yell and insist she's fine.

A sniffle and a nod from Pearl signifies that this was the first option. Garnet jumped up to the pillar Pearl sat on, sitting down beside her.

As soon as Garnet sat down, Pearl wrapped her arms around her, sobbing uncontrollably. This was unexpected, as it had always taken a few tries to get her to open up.

"There there. You're ok..." Garnet comforted her, rubbing her back. Pearl sniffed, looking up at Garnet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at Amethyst in the first place." Pearl apologized, tears still falling down her face.

"That wasn't your fault." Garnet reassured her. "It was all Amethyst this time."

Pearl sniffed again, burying her face in Garnets arms, sitting on her lap.

"Was it the memories or the insult that got to you?" Garnet asked, running her fingers through Pearls messy hair.

"M-memories." Pearls voice cracked. Garnet nodded, knowing there wasn't much she could do for her. The memories that lingered behind from Pearls servant days were awful and gruesome. There wasn't much Garnet could do to comfort her now, except hold her tight and remind her that wouldn't happen again.

The two gems were too distracted to notice Amethyst, shapeshifted into a bird, watching from afar.

"You're here now. Those gems are far away." Garnet spoke softly, rubbing the back of Pearls neck. "Nothing can hurt you."

Pearl was still violently crying, clinging to Garnet for dear life. Amethyst sighed. She should have known not to talk about Pearl that way. She would probably hate Amethyst for years.

Pearl had become very good at forgetting that the first 5 thousand years of her life had never happened. But, any reminded would trigger the nightmares of the punishments the gems that had owned her gave her.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Garnet asked. "We can watch movies, play bored games, and go for a walk if you would like." Pearl sniffled, and nodded.

Garnet wiped the tears from Pearls face, picking her up and carrying her to the warp. The two warped out to the barn, where they could get some peace and quiet to talk.

"I'm sorry..." Amethyst said, morphing back into her original self and sitting by the warp pad.

"Please forgive me..."


	4. Nightmares

**Pearl has a nightmare and goes to Garnet for comfort.**

 **Charecters: Garnet, Pearl**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Family**

 **And btw, this is set if the gems needed sleep.**

 **Btw again, pretend Garnets not a fusion. -insert bad poker face here-**

* * *

Pearl awoke with a start, jolting upright in bed. Sweat dripped down her face, her breaths shallow. Rubbing her tired eyes, she tried to recap what had just happened in her dream.

She was at the court

Broke a dish

Gems got mad

They wanted to replace her

She blinked away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes, pulling the covers up to her ears. It was then decided that going back to sleep was the best option, rather than disturbing the other gems.

Just as Pearl was about to doze off, visions of Homeworld engulfed her, leaving her in a trance of fear. Jolting upright, Pearl sighed, tip-toeing over to the kitchen for a glass of water. Anything to help clear her mind. She downed the glass, taking deep breaths as she leaned against the counter.

She was supposed to be strong, fearless, a Crystal Gem. But now she was scared of the monsters of her past, many of which did not exist anymore. But why were they still so scary? It was thousands of years ago, shouldn't you have gotten over it by now?

 _'Im fine'_ 'She told herself ' _it_ _was just a bad dream'_

Yet though it was a bad dream, it was an incredibly horrid one. The visions of her servant past haunted her to no return. Every night, once the sun went down and the shadows took new forms, she could count on the memories to feel as vivid as ever. Walking back to her bed, she buried herself in the covers, only to find that whenever she closed her eyes, there the visions were.

Still shaken by what she had seen, she peeked out the hall like a child, scanning for the gems who were millions of miles away. Quite an illogical thing to do, in Pearls opinion, though she still did it. Pearl tiptoed down the hall past Amethysts bedroom door, and at Garnets.

-... _knock knock...-_

Two quiet knocks and the squeak of a door opening could be heard from inside Garnets room, softly echoing off the cathedral ceiling and generally empty walls.

"...Garnet?" Pearl asked in a quavering voice, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Garnet slowly sat upright, opening only her third eye. "What are you doing up so late? We need to go to the sea spire tomorrow..." She asked the trembling Pearl standing in her doorway, who looked like she'd just watched a murder.

"I..." Pearl started, but choked on her words. Garnet sighed with a slight smile, petting the bed beside her.

Pearl knew what that meant (as she had extreme nightmares a few times each year) and tucked herself into Garnets bed, pulling the thick red sheets up to her chin, face buried in the soft striped pillows.

"Are you ok now?" Garnet asked softly. Pearl nodded, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep with the security of another gem beside her.

Garnet began to fall asleep as well, until she was interrupted by the sight of a shaking Pearl, it being obvious she was having another nightmare.

Garnet let out a mix between a sigh and smile, shuffling closer to the smaller gem. She wrapped her arm around Pearls waist, tugging her closer. Pearl was taken aback, as this had never happened before.

"Relax." Garnet instructed her in a calm voice. Pearl took a deep breath in, sinking deeper into the blankets as she exhaled. Her back was pressed against Garnets stomach, legs intertwined.

"Thank you." She mumbled, before drifting off into a calm, nightmare-free sleep.

* * *

 **Just something I put together, just because I love the idea of Garnet being like a mom to he other gems.**

 **IMPORTANT: I wrote this a while ago, re-read it and was like 'Whaaaat? I used to write THAT BADLY?' So, I did some revising and editing, added another 250 words, so now it's an enjoyable fic!**

 **:)**


	5. Wounded: Part 1

**Hey. Here's a thing. I hope you like it. I don't know what this is but it's a thing. Is good thing. Ver good thing. I feel kinda stupid cause I had to double check what a paramedic was but okay life is goin good.**

* * *

Pearl leaped back, successfully dodging one of the arms of a gem monster. It was a run of the day mission, the gems working together to defeat and bubble it. Now, most families bonded by playing Monopoly with each other, but the Crystal Gems bonded over slicing open snakes with axes, or bashing the skulls of mutated gems.

This particular gem mutant was almost identical to an octopus. That is, of octopuses had teeth and rasors lining their tentacles. Garnet seemed to be taking the most hits, as she was the one aiming for the gem that laid underneath all the slimy tentacles. Pearl raised her spear to block another wild tentacle, which was successful.

She saw Garnet run from the corner of her eye, gauntlets out, aiming for the gem. She too was successful, as the creature dissapeared with a puff of smoke. Putting away her gauntlets, Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it to the temple.

She fell to her knees, holding her side with both hands. "Garnet, are you alright?" Pearl asked, her spear disappearing. Garnet nodded, obviously trying to hide her pain. "Yup. Just took a hit."

Pearl wasn't so sure that Garnet was alright. "How bad is it?" She asked, crouching down to Garnets level. "It's nothing." Garnet brushed it off, taking her hands off her side to stand up.

"OH MY GOD!" Pearl cried out, seeing the massive wound on Garnets side. It stretched from her lower thigh to below her armpit, and was heavily bleeding. "I'm fine. It's not that far of a walk to the warp pad." Garnet limped over to the direction the warp was in. She noticed the other two gems exchange looks. "What? Let's go." She ordered.

"You need to stay here, and Amethyst will go get Steven." Pearl said, walking over to Garnet. Garnet was getting frustrated. "I'm fine. I can walk to the warp pad." Pearl sighed, looking in the direction the warp pad was in. "It's almost a 2 hour hike, I don't think you'll be able to do that..." She trailed off, looking at Garnet, who was clearly unimpressed.

Amethyst shuffled over toward the trail. "I'm gonna go." She declared, trying to get away before Garnet could stop her, which she did before the tall gem could object. "Let's go." She told Pearl, and kept limping along the trail. Pearl grabbed the arm that wasn't on her injured side. "Garnet," she said, planting her feet in the ground, "There is a near vertical climb. You cannot do that right now." She tried to reason.

Garnet stopped walking, sitting down under a tree. "Fine. I'll stay here." Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down next to her. She looked to Garnet, only now noticing how pale she was. "Garnet... You don't look so good." Pearl looked down to her wound, noticing that blood had gotten all over both her hands.

"I-I'm okay." Garnet stuttered, swaying back and forth. Pearl went into panic mode, as she was now realizing that Garnet had lost too much blood. She searched the forest floor for something to use to bandage it up, her eyes falling on her sash. She took off the blue ribbon around her waist, tying it around Garnets instead.

It could be upward of 4 hours before Steven got to them, which Garnet couldn't afford to wait. "We need to get you home immediately." She though aloud. Wrapping one of Garnets arms around her shoulder, she picked the injured gem up bridal-style, and began to walk the trail.

Only 5 minutes in, and she had realized how heavy Garnet was. She was the combined weights of 2 gems, and not to mention 8 feet tall. Her pace slowed as she started to struggle to carry Garnets weight, but she kept going nonetheless. She looked down to Garnet, who had passed out somewhere along the way. Her skin had grown scarily pale, Pearls blue sash soaked through with blood.

This sped Pearls pace up, the white gem completely ignoring the burning in her thighs. Her own arms were stained with blood, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Garnet got home soon.

A rustle in the bushes stopped her. She slowly peered closer, trying to see what had made the noise. To Pearls surprise, Lion jumped out at her, Steven and Amethyst on his back. "Woah... G doesn't look to good..." Amethyst breathed, hopping off Lion. Steven jumped off as well, covering his hand in his healing spit.

Pearl sat down, laying the unconscious Garnet in her lap. She took off the blood soaked ribbon to reveal the massive slice down Garnets side. Steven pressed his hand onto her side, his healing spit glowing before doing... absolutely nothing. "What?" He let out a shocked cry. "This never works when it's important!"

Pearl shrugged it off, picking Garnet up again and getting on the back of Lion. Steven climbed in front, tapping his furry companions ear. "Take us to moms fountain." Lion stretched before running alone the narrow trail, making a portal and jumping through it.

Mere seconds later, the 4 arrived at the beautiful fountain, the bushes standing tall, looking as if they were guarding the fountain they surround. Pearl wasted no time looking at scenery, instead heading right to the fountain and sitting beside. She laid Garnet down beside her, summoning a cup from her gem.

She dipped the cup into she shimmering water, lifting Garnets arm and pouring the liquid into her gash. The water sparkled before doing... absolutely nothing.

"W-what?" Pearl stuttered, shocked. Amethyst ran over, fear struck in her eyes. "Why isn't it working?" She frantically asked, grabbing the cup from Pearls hand and dumping the water onto Garnet.

Pearl was frantic as well, trying to think of reasons why Steven or the fountain wouldn't work. "Maybe we can heal her the way people do." Steven suggested. Pearl looked toward Steven, biting her lip. "I'm afraid that's the only option left." She picked Garnet back up, struggling under the taller gems weight. The gems got on Lion, who took them home.

Once home, Pearl laid Garnet down in Stevens bed, being sure to throw a towel under her bleeding wound, while Amethyst found the stash of bandages that were kept in the cupboard.

Amethhst handed Pearl the bandages, giving her scissors and tape too. Pearl instantly got to work on bandaging Garnet up, using up the majority of the linens. Amethyst sat down on the bed next to Garnet, Pearl on the other side.

"You don't think she... Lost too much blood?" Amethyst lowered her voice, being careful not to let Steven hear. Pearl shrugged, sealing off the makeshift cast. She sighed, putting a finger on Garnets wrist to check her pulse.

Pearl frowned, biting her lip. Garnets pulse was rapid, accompanied by shallow breathing. "I don't know what to do..." She breathed to Amethyst, who was also scared for the wounded gem.

"Maybe she just needs to sleep it off." Amethyst suggested, though a tone of uncertainty in her voice. Pearl nodded, her eyes locked on Garnet.

"I hope so."

* * *

The next few hours felt anxious, as Garnet didn't stir, or even move for that matter. Her pulse and breathing were the only things that proved that she was in fact alive.

"I'm calling a doctor." Pearl declared, leaving her place by Garnets side to dial 911. (That's the emergency number in Canada.)

"You sure that's necessary?" Amethyst asked. Pearl looked toward Amethyst, an are-you-kidding-me look plastered on her face. "She's been unconscious and hasn't moved for almost a day. I think it's about time she sees a doctor." Before Amethyst could add anything more, Pearl had already dialed and was talking with a doctor.

An ambulance soon came, paramedics carrying the tall gem away in a stretcher, Pearl accompanying them to the hospital. As the sirens faded away, Steven and Amethyst found themselves alone at the temple. "Is she gonna be okay?" Steven asked, creeping down the stairs from his room.

"Honestly, I dunno," Amethyst truthfully answered. "She's gotten hit before, but not that major. All we'd normally come home with is a few scrapes, although Pearls famous for breaking ankles." She chuckled at her joke, then coughed to cover it up, as it was not a good time for joking around.

Steven plopped himself down on the couch, twirling his thumbs. "How long are they gonna be?" He asked, adjusting his position on the couch. Amethyst shrugged.

"Who knows."

* * *

Pearl finished the last _page_ of suduko in the book they'd given her. These human problem books were too easy. Everything was too easy. LIFE WAS TOO EASY.

Just calm down, they said.

She'll be fine, they said.

Well, I'll calm down alright. I'll calm down knowing the humans who have Garnets life in their hands have literally _no idea_ what Garnet even is.

With all the reassuring thoughts pushed to the back corners of her mind, Pearl began to focus on the positives. Even better, she made a mental list of all the things that could go well.

1.

And that's as far as she got.


	6. Winter Cuddles

**Description: Pearl gets hurt on a gem mission and nearly freezes. Luckily, Garnets there to warm her with snuggles.**

 **Charecters: [Pearl, Garnet] Steven(mentioned)**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 **Oh God I love Pearlnet.**

 **I don't know where I'd be without Pearlnet.**

 **This has been sitting in my docs for awhile and I've been occasionally editing, and I've finally gotten around to finishing it.**

 **(Sorry for the terrible storytelling I didn't feel like editing) Oh, and I got inspiration when I went to visit family up North in Cape Breton, and it was COLD. -10° in NOVEMBER. Anyway, on the drive back we had to go through what felt like a blizzard (I live in lower Canada) that was actually regular snow. Driving on the highway, something jumped out in front of our truck and my sister SLAMMED on the breaks and nearly skidded to the other side of the road. At the same time, my dad shouted "BIG FOOT!"**

 **Turns out it was a moose. How Canadian. So, that is where this story takes place!**

* * *

Snow steadily fell down to Earth, covering the Canadian landscape in a thick white blanket. 'Twas just another run of the mill mission, the gems attention drawn toward that particular island by a group of tourists who claimed to see Bigfoot. Spoiler alert, it wasn't Bigfoot. It was a corrupted gem.

So, the team had packed their bags and headed to their neighbours up north to search for the gem. Currently, they'd split up to maximize the area covered, each gem making a different section of the vast forest. None were having any luck, only finding occasional deer tracks and dissapointing dead ends.

Pearl shivered through her petit outfit, having insisted on not changing despite warning from her teammates. Though gems bodies adapted to heat, the cold still got to them sooner or later. Garnet and Amethyst had both brought boots, gloves and scarves, but Pearl had stuck through with her stubbornness.

As the cold wind picked up, blowing snow into the pale gems face, she really regretted not bringing a pair of mittens to keep her fingers from going numb, which they already had. The snow was nearly thigh high, making walking a challenge.

HOOOOOOWAGAWAGAWAGA

A noise of some sort echoed through the trees, disturbing branches and unsettling the native birds, so flocked afar from the noise. Summoning a spear and gripping it tightly in her frozen hands, Pearl slowly inched towards the sound, honestly scared to face the gem monster by herself.

Weaving in and out of the trees, Pearl had second doubts on where the sound had come from. The gem was nowhere to be see or heard, like it had mysteriously vanished. Going through the possibilities in her mind, Pearl lowered her spear and leaned against a tree to think.

Just as she'd narrowed the possibilities down to two options, the gem burst through the trees, clearing a section of the forest and launching Pearl into the trees ahead of her.

CRACK!

Crashing gem first into a tree was not the luckiest thing to have happened to her. Wincing from the pain that shot through her body and trying to lift herself off the ground, Pearl felt her gem, and cursed. The crack nearly shot through her whole gem, just one accident away from shattering.

She turned her head to the gem mutant behind her, just in time to see charge full throttle in her direction. It jumped, claws shooting out from its monstrous paws. Landing atop Pearl, it tore into her delicate skin, staining both nearby snow and its own paws the light blue colour of Pearls blood.

She cried in pain, flipping over to her back, trying to use her arms to push the monster back. With one final swipe of its claws, the gem mutant laid a gash across Pearls now exposed stomach, the earlier scratches having nearly shredded her clothing.

Now, in this situation there are limited options.

1\. Lay there like the helpless thing you are and wait for someone to rescue you.

There wasn't much Pearl could do. She laid back in the soft snow, which had only gotten colder from her gem having cracked.

Hours, maybe days, ticked by, the snow blowing over Pearl, encasing her below the wintery wonderland. From her finger tips to her shoulders, toes to kneecaps, was all icy blue from the bitter Canadian cold.

"T-this is how I-I die..." She murmured through chattering teeth. Almost as if God had answered her prayers, a figure emerged from the woods.

"Pearl!" The deep voice exclaimed, rushing over to brush off the snow that had buried the poor girl. Garnet took off her sweater, hanging it over Pearls small figure instead, giving the gem her scarf and boots as well. "Let's get you warmed up." She said, picking the cold gem up and cradling her in her arms.

While walking, Garnet pulled what looked like a small radio out of the sweater pocket that she'd leant Pearl. "Found her." Garnet spoke into the walkie-talkie, breaths of releif audible from the other side. Pearl snuggled into the larger gem, trying to warm her frozen body up. Garnet squeezed tighter, her body heating up (courtesy of Ruby) to help Pearl de-thaw.

Trees gave way to houses, the two gems having wandered into one of the many small towns that dotted the island. "Let's rent a motel room, and go back to the temple tomorrow." Garnet suggested, though she left little room for argument.

Stumbling across a motel and renting a room inside, Garnet pulled back the covers on the queen size bed and tucked Pearl in. Pearl buried herself up to her nose in the blankets, though was still frozen. "I'm still cold." She mentioned after awhile. Her teeth still chattered and skin still blue. Garnet took a moment to think, before coming up with an idea.

Garnet snuggled under the blankets next to Pearl, who turned to face the larger gem. Wrapping her arms around the smaller gem, Garnet heated her body up to warm the small gem. "You're so warm..." Pearl mumbled, burying her face in Garnets chest. She wrapped her legs around the bigger gem, who in turn pulled Pearl so she rested on top of her.

"Get some sleep, Steven will be here soon." Garnet reassured Pearl, who had forgotten all about her cracked gem. "Oh shoot! My gem its-" Pearl began to push herself off Garnet to get up, but Garnets strong hands stopped her. "It's okay." She coaxed Pearls head to lay on top of her chest. "You'll be fine."

Pearl nodded, trusting Garnets judgement. She moved her hands to rest on the larger gems shoulders, dethawing her fingers against Garnets warm skin. Garnet moved a hot hand up Pearls sweater, resting on the pale gems back. Very gently, she massaged the bruises that now made up Pearls skin.

The smaller gem melted into Garnet, nearly falling asleep on the spot from the warmth and relaxation that seemed so far away just an hour ago. "Close your eyes." Garnet instructed her in a calm, low voice. Pearls eyes didn't need need to be told twice, as they instantly drooped down.

The two gems stayed like that, one of Garnets arms wrapped protectively around the smaller, the other massaging her back. Pearl laid on top of Garnet, arms resting on the shoulder pads of the larger, legs intertwined. It was moments like these that Pearl cherished, just her and Garnet, Garnet and her.

And without a second thought, she fell asleep.


	7. I am beautiful

**This one was fun to write. And by fun, I mean fun to think of the tears of my readers. :)**

 **And just a heads up, there's eating disorders in this one. If you don't like that kind of stuff, skip to the next one.**

 **(Human AU)**

* * *

The change was slow, gradual, but it happened. As the months kept oozing by, the fractions of the meals on Pearls plate shrank, until they became non existent. Air and lies about the last time she'd ate had replaced her favourite gourmet foods. Her weight had dripped off her body until none was left, just skin and bone. And the worst part was that Pearl found this ideal.

She stood in front of the tall mirror, same as every other day, staring at her reflection. She poked a rib that stuck out, no longer cushioned by the natural fat that should've been there. Pearl smiled. She ran a finger down her thigh, bong fingers contrasting with her once strong leg bones. Pearl smiled. Her fingers moved to her stomach, quite a problematic area, gazing over the translucent skin of her belly. Pearl frowned. A sheen layer of soft fat still guarded its way between Pearls fingers and her bones, almost as if it were the last line of defence, which it was.

Pearl sighed, throwing an oversized (clothing was near impossible to find in a size small enough for her) hoodie and sweatpants, walking out of the bedroom into the open concept living room that dominated the majority of her shared apartment.

Garnet stood post at the stove, desperately trying to fix herself a breakfast, as she wasn't a master chef. The toast popped, bread almost charcoal black. Garnet grunted in frustration, as even she had no idea how she could manage to burn toast without the toaster even plugged in. "Good morning." Pearl called, yawning and stretching her bony arms.

"Mornin' Pearl." The taller of the two replied in her thick British accent, buttering the burnt toast that she'd acquired a taste for. "Want anything for breakfast?" Garnet asked hopefully, praying for a 'yes'. Pearl shook her head. "I'll have something later." She lied, both her and Garnet knowing that later meant never.

"Suit yourself." Garnet shrugged, taking a bite from her crunchy toast.

* * *

The sun sunk beyond the horizon, dancing flames of red and orange glistening in the sky, Pearl smiled, leaning on the small balcony outside the bedroom, watching the beautiful sunset. The vibrant colours began to dull, giving way to the starry galaxy and bright moon.

Pearl took this as her cue to go to sleep, turning from the night sky and into the room where both she and Garnet slept. Warm covers invited the thin girl in, Pearl snuggling up to her chin in the deep red blankets. Pearl may have been able to design the majority of the house in a light, beach theme, but the bedroom had Garnet smeared all over it. From the brick red accent wall to the mahogany bed posts, the room looked regal, almost fit for a king.

Pearl had almost dozed off when she felt the touch of a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Pearl, we need to talk."

Pearl slowly sat up to face Garnet, who looked concerned and worried. The bigger of the two sighed, wrapping her arms around Pearls willowy physique. "I know you haven't eaten in the past week. You know you haven't eaten in the past week. We both know you aren't healthy." She started, hands reaching to grab Pearls. "I care about you, I can't stand to see you like this."

Pearl was short for words, loosing the story battle against the tears that had started to drip form her hollow cheeks. "I-I don't know..." Was all she could manage to say. Garnet squeezed her hands tighter. "Please, just tell me why." She asked.

It should have been an easy question. It really should have. But Pearl wa sat a loss for words, the English language completely wiped from her mind. She wanted to tell, she really did. But no words came out when her lips tried to talk. So she denied.

"I have no idea what your talking about..."

The lie was the worst she's ever told. Her words told one story, the tears on her face told another. And Garnet was trusting the story her tears told. "Pearl... You don't need to do this to yourself. You're beautiful."

The floodgates on Pearls face opened, releasing the streams of tears to race down her cheeks. "I'm not..." She choked, pushing away from Garnet. Garnet wrapped her arms around the smaller girls bony torso, bringing her closer. "Yes you are. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." She tried to reassure, but it was useless, as Pearl shook her head.

"Repeat after me." She told Pearl, who sniffed and looked up to meet Garnets gaze. "I am beautiful." Garnet stated in a clear tone, voice crisp and words strong. Pearl broke her gaze, instead focusing her attention on a particular ripple in the bedsheets.

Garnet gently grabbed Pearls chin, bringing it up to once again meet her gaze. "I'm not going to stop until you say it." Pearl sniffed once again, breaths raspy and irregular, body shaking.

"Go on, say it." The taller girl coaxed, laying back further into the soft pillows behind her on the bed. Pearl breathed out, letting herself melt into her lovers strong arms.

"I am beautiful."


	8. Knife to the Gem

**Rating- Teen**

 **Charecters- Pearl, Garnet, Steven, Amethyst(mentioned)**

 **Catagory- Hurt/Comfort/Family**

* * *

 **I bet you thought this one wouldn't have some sort of reference to servant Pearls. BUT YOU'RE WRONG.**

 **EVERYTHING MUST BE ABOUT SERVANT PEARLS.**

 **SERVANT PEARLS ARE LOVE,**

 **SERVANT PEARLS ARE LIFE!**

 **I HAVE AN ADDICTION.**

 **ALSO I LOVE SUICIDAL PEARL.**

 **SO I COMBINED MY ADDICTIONS AND MADE SUICIDAL SERVANT PEARL.**

 **I AM A GENIUS!**

 **(I got some inspiration by a tumblr post or something, so initial credit to that person)**

* * *

"Goodnight Steven."

Garnet pulled the sheets up to Stevens neck, placing a kiss on the young boys cheek. He had just spent the day at the circus, a special treat for his 13th birthday. Garnet stepped downstairs, and into her room in the temple.

She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath of the smokey smelling air, which she found quite relaxing. It smelled like home to her, although the other gems complained that it smelled like something was burning. But something _was_ burning. In the centre of her room stood a lava pit, which although was used for burning dangerous gem artifacts, she did soak her feet in it once in awhile.

Sitting on the edge and letting her legs hang in the lava, Garnet breathed out, smiling as below her knee was submerged in the relaxing liquid. Ruby took lava baths all the time, even on Homeworld. But to Sapphire, this was one of the special things about being Garnet. Had she tried to soak her feet in lava while unfused, she would be rushed to the hospital for third degree burns, then probably be in a wheelchair for at least the next hundred years. But as Garnet, she could drink it with no consequences.

The fusion possibly say there for a solid ten minutes before she heard a sharp noise from Pearls room, like a sword being unsheathed. Normally, this wouldn't be unsual, as Pearl would constantly polish and shine her collection of swords she kept in her room, protecting them from the rust that would so often come from keeping them stored underwater.

But Pearl had said she was going out for the day, going for a walk across the entire beach, as she hadn't done that in so long. Garnet hadn't heard, nor seen Pearl come home. The tall girls expression went from confusion to annoyance, as it sunk in that Amethyst had taken the perfect opportunity to switch the swords and put them in different scabbards, which would drive Pearl up the wall.

Garnet got out of the lave pit, shaking off her legs before crossing over into Pearls room to protect the petit gems delicates. But what she didn't expect to see was Pearl, not Amethyst. Garnet fell silent stopping in her tracks. Soft sobs echoed from the water tower that Pearl knelt on, her back to Garnet. The fusion stepped across one of the shorter towers, jumping onto the taller one where Pearl knelt, hunched over.

"Pearl...?" Garnet started, landing on the tower and looking down at the pale gem. The colour drained from her face, reflexes paused for a moment before kicking into action. "PEARL!"

The smaller gem had sat on her tower, a dagger point held at her gem. Hands shaking and eyes watering, she had slowly tightened her grip and prepared to thrust it into her gem, before Garnet had inturupted.

Time had stopped. Garnet sat on the water tower, holding Pearl in almost a vice grip, using the nook of her elbow to hold Pearls head close and her hand holding Pearls wrists together. Her other arm, outstretched, held the dagger away from Pearl. They were silent, the only noises audible being both gems heavy breathing. Tears had started to well in the corners of Garnets eyes.

"What we're you thinking!?" Garnet nearly shouted, realizing how loud her voice was and lowering it. The fusion took a deep breath in, getting Rubys temper under control. "Why," Garnet started again in a softer tone. "Why would you scare me like that..."

She loosened her grip on Pearl and set the dagger down a few feet away. Adjusting her posture so Pearl could sit in her lap, Garnet protectively wrapped her arms around the smaller gem.

Hot tears had began to stream down Pearls cheeks, which she would've wiped away if Garnet hadn't been accidentally holding her arms to her torso. "I-I..." She had began to stutter, but the waterworks took over and left her in a hot teary mess. Garnet sighed, Rubys temper gone and Sapphires soft side taking over.

Garnet loosened her grip on Pearl, taking one of the pale gems hands and holding it in her own. She flipped Pearls hand over so her palm faced up, then used her other hand to trace circled in her palm. Pearl took a shaky breath in, lifting her free hand to wipe the tears that had stained her face. Both gems sat there for awhile. Who knows how long.

"Justs tell me what's wrong." Garnet finally spoke, voice clear and almost firm. Pearl sniffed, drawing in another shaky breath. "I-I..." She tried to phrase her words, but found that the English language had failed her at that moment.

"I'm useless." She stated a little bit louder than she originally intended on. "I have no purpose... Rose is gone. I was made for her-" Pearl turned around to face Garnet, tears still flooding down her face. "Pearls aren't supposed to outlive their owners."

Garnet just sat there, mouth slightly ajar. It had seemed like English had failed two gems in one day, as Garnet couldn't gather her words either. "You don't need an owner to live, Pearl." She placed a hand on the smaller gems cheek, coaxing her head to rest on her shoulder.

But Pearl brushed Garnets hand away, even more tears racing down her cheeks. "But I DO! I NEED someone to tell me what to do- to give my life some order, to...to..." She trailed off her rant, sinking back into Garnets arms.

Garnet internally sighed, though face was still drawn into a concerned frown. She had began gently massaging the back of Pearls neck, something that always helped calm her down. She exhaled. "Then you tell me. This," she looked in the direction of the dagger, still laying on the water tower, "Is not a solution."

"A solution would be to talk to someone. Anyone. Talk to me, preferably, but I don't care who. Tell Amethyst, tell Greg, just please don't keep everything bottled up."

The two gems sat in silence, before Garnet wrapped an arm under the book of Pearls knee and picked the gem up bridal style. "You are sleeping with me tonight. I am not letting you out of my sight." Garnet stated. Pearl sighed, leaning further back into the strong gems arms, burying her tear stained cheek in Garnets shoulder. The two gems walked form Pearls room to Garnets warm, richly coloured room.

Walking to her queen sized bed and pulling back the sheets, Garnet laid the thin gem on her back, tucking the blankets up to her chin. She sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping her hand around Pearls chin. "You need to tell me these sort of things." Garnet spoke softly. She pulled back the covers, laying down next to Pearl and coaxing the petite gems head to rest on her chest. "I'm sorry..." Pearl choked out in a whisper, sinking into Garnets warm embrace. Garnet said nothing, just holding onto Pearl as the smaller gems eyes slowly drooped down.

"Goodnight."


End file.
